


Haikyuu!! Works

by fairy_dxst



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairy_dxst/pseuds/fairy_dxst
Summary: Some works I have done with Haikyuu since I have been getting into the fandom.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/You, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/You, Tendou Satori/Reader, Tendou Satori/You, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/You
Kudos: 12





	1. NSFW ALPHABET: Kuroo Tetsurou

**Author's Note:**

> I am new to this please spare me. ALSO SHOULD I MAKE A THROWAWAY WATTPAD, THATS WHERE ALL THE HORNY PEEPS SEEM TO BE SO I NEED TO KNOW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's my headcanon of the NSFW Alphabet with Kuroo Tetsurou, love of my life. Btw, if I do NSFW they are at consenting ages. Sexualizing minors is a no no

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)  
Will cuddle and stroke your hair until you fall asleep

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of their partner’s)  
He loves your whole body but he'll probably pick thighs so he can take a nap on them after practice

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically)  
Doesn't care that he has to wear a condom but once in a while he won't, his pullout game is strong don't worry

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)  
Has thought about watching one of his closet friends fuck you while he watches... maybe more than once

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)  
Believe it or not but he has little to no experience. He does know what the hell he's doing however

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying.)  
Any that allows him to see your face. So either cowgirl or missionary

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)  
75/25. Is major serious but will crack at least 2 jokes.

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)  
He keeps it groomed just for you. Used to match the drapes perfectly tho-

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)  
He's hella romantic, it's surprising.

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)  
Sometimes he'll be doing homework and thinks about you. It's worse if you are there.

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)  
He has a few. Kitten/Daddy, praise, watching, biting, blindfolds, bondage, pulling hair.

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)  
He likes to keep it private but will do it where you want to

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)  
Just whisper praises in his ear while you stroke his sides or arms__

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)  
Anything that harms you. Might be into choking tho-

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)  
Hella likes receiving but is a god at giving

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)  
He works it from slow and sensual to fast and rough. Usually depends on his mood if he goes straight for fast and rough

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)  
Not apposed to it but prefers not to

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)  
They are game, as long as you're comfortable with it

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)  
MAYBE 3. At most 4

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)  
Nah, doesn't see a point in them

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)  
Major tease but doesn't take it too far. Just mostly kisses

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)  
He's usually quiet unless you want him to wake up the neighbors. Depends

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)  
Has probably walked in on you changing on accident with you not knowing. He continued watching

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)  
He spreads you know he's packing

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)  
A little above average. Won't pester you at 3 am if he's bein a horn dog tho

Z = Zzz (How quickly they fall asleep afterward).  
He usually falls asleep a while after you do, he wants to make sure you're comfortable


	2. NSFW ALPHABET: Bokuto Koutarou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Alphabet with everyone's favorite fat assed man. BTW HE IS THE CONSENTING AGE. ALSO BELIEVE IT OR NOT, I'M NOT A HUGE FAN OF HIM SO I TRIED MY BEST.

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)  
He usually talks about anything while waiting for you to fall asleep

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of their partner’s)  
He's an ass man. Self explanatory

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically)  
His pull out game is strong don't get me wrong, he just prefers using a condom because he is slightly scared.

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)  
He has thought about having a threesome between you, him, and akaashi

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)  
He has done it with someone else before but he's still pretty new to it.

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying.)  
He's a bottom, so cowgirl

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)  
He's pretty goofy but he tries his best to be serious

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)  
It doesn't match the drapes since he isn't up for dying it. It is well groomed surprisingly

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)  
He's hella romantic. He cuddles and gives soft kisses

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)  
He has probably stared at your ass for too long and had to excuse himself,,, he isn't good at hiding it

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)  
He loves praise but he's also into spanking (mans an ace what u expect).

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)  
Will do it anywhere with you, he's up for risk basically

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)  
Just boost his ego,, if he doesn't catch on ,slap his ass or something

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)  
He's up for it if you are. He doesn't want to do anything with piss though

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)  
Mans loves giving but he also loves receiving so it's 50/50

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)  
Depends but usually slow and rough

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)  
Doesn't care for them but will do it if it comes down to it

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)  
he game if u are ;)

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)  
He has a lot of energy so probs 4-5

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)  
He doesn't really see the point (he cried when u suggest pegging so you don't do toys besides handcuffs) ((BTW I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT COUNTS AS TOYS HAHAHAHAHA))

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)  
He loves to tease but he's a bottom so only does it when hes a horn dog

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)  
He's loud, what do you expect. He will keep it down if you are doin it in public though

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)  
Has tried on a bunch of (your) dresses and such. You guys usually have model walks for him

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)  
He's packin, thats all i will say

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)  
Surprisingly its average

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)  
Will pass out after you since he usually gains more energy after. he stores all the energy in his ass, thats why its so fat


	3. NSFW ALPHABET: Yamaguchi Tadashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Alphabet of Yamaguchi, my pride and joy. I kin and simp for this man. He's such baby and I see no crumbs given to him !! So I do it myself. He is aged up and I tried my best ok ajaja

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)  
A lotta cuddles and kisses until you both fall asleep, him usually first

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of their partner’s)  
He loves staring into your eyes, it helps calm him

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically)  
He always wears a condom since he's too scared (unless you decide to do plan b)

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)  
He's a bottom but he wishes he could dominate you

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)  
You are his first so he doesn't know what he's doing. He's a quick learner though

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying.)  
Probably missionary since he's new to it. Anything where he can look into your eyes

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)  
He's 100% serious even though he's extremely nervous

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)  
He's surprisingly well groomed

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)  
He's a big romantic, big big big

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)  
He occasionally jacks off while thinking/looking at pictures of you but he feels ashamed after

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)  
He's surprisingly into bondage and blindfolds, yall test that out later

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)  
He mostly wants to do it in your or his house, too scared to do it public

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)  
Whisper a bunch of pet names into his ear while massaging his shoulders or kissing his neck

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)  
He doesn't want to hurt you in anyway.

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)  
He's 50/50. He's fine with receiving but he wants you to feel good, he's not good at it though (he's learning)

P = Pace (Are they fats and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)  
He's usually slow and sensual unless you want him to go faster, he doesn't usually go rough though

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)  
He doesn't like. Would rather take his time with you so he can cuddle and get praised

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)  
He's not usually into taking risks. You do propose bondage and that's how he found his kink

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)  
At max, 2-3

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)  
Doesn't know what they are. Bless his heart

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)  
Doesn't tease at all

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)  
He's usually quiet but you have to praise him to be louder since he sounds cute when he moans

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)  
Probably has asked Tsukishima for advice which got him teased for

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)  
His girth is average but he has a few inches

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)  
It's a bit lower than average

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)  
He usually falls asleep at the same time you do


	4. NSFW ALPHABET: Tendou Satori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hahaaa, its been a while. anyways here is my husband, he is consenting age. I think all 3rd Years at 18 years old so thats good.

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)  
He asks the most stupidest questions until you get tired of him and fall asleep. He kisses your forehead then falls asleep cuddling you.

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of their partner’s)  
I don't know why but I feel like he's a tit man. He just wants to lay his head on your chest and take a nap.

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically)  
He usually gets too caught up in the moment and forgets to wear a condom unless you remind him. His pullout game is strong though don't worry.

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)  
Has probably worn something you own that fits him and jerked off in it, or if he can't fit, has probably sprayed your perfume on himself.

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)  
He's only done it once before but he knows what the hell he's doing. He's called "Guess Monster" for a reason

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying.)  
Anything that allows him to dominate you, so probably Fall or something.

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)  
25/75. He's goofy most of the time but will get serious once he REALLY starts getting into it.

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)  
It's the same color and used to match the drapes perfectly. He wanted to be perfect for you though and started grooming.

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)  
He's usually goofy but he does like giving you little kisses, so he's sorta romantic

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)  
Just look at "Dirty Secret" lol

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)  
He's a freak (NOT IN A BULLYING WAY). Praise, bondage, necklaces, collars, and probably hair pulling.

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)  
He likes to keep it private but there has been times where he's jokingly suggested doing it somewhere public. You have done it a dressing room. 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)  
JUST,, PRAISE HIM !! HE'S BEEN BULLIED WHEN HE WAS YOUNGER, PRAISE HIM AND HE'LL GO CRAZY

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)  
Anything with fire. Something about him just screams that hes loves arson. 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)  
50/50. He slightly prefers receiving but HE'S A GOD AT GIVING DO YOU SEE THOSE HANDS??

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)  
Like Kuroo, he works it from slow and sensual to fast and rough. He loves to start out rough but he just wants to tease you. 

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)  
Only when he's frustrated that day, which basically isn't a lot.

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)  
He's totally game, have you seen this gremlin? He screams chaoscore

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)  
He doesn't have stamina according to the manga; however, I like to imagine even though he can't go many rounds, he can last a l o n g time. Mostly because he's a tease- 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)  
He has a couple but they're for you. 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)  
MAJOR TEASE. He doesn't take it too far because he knows your limits

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)  
He's,,, not a quiet person per say. 

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)  
I feel like he sometimes kneads your breasts like a cat before laying down on them 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)  
It's not that girthy but he packs those extra inches. He's a lanky man

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)  
Above average but he knows how to contain it.

Z = Zzz (How quickly they fall asleep afterward).  
50/50. He tries to fall asleep after you but sometimes he works himself out and bam, he's knocked out.


End file.
